


Cooking

by Whoevenknows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoevenknows/pseuds/Whoevenknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra tries cooking something new, but it backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

Despite what Asami had originally thought, Korra was great at cooking. 

She could cook fish every way and have it turn out better than the most expensive restaurant in town. Her artic hen was something to die for. Asami had grown up eating fine dining her entire life, but there was something special about Korra’s cooking that blew everything she’d ever eaten out of the water. 

That’s why when she came home to smoke trailing through the house and the smell of burned food, she was shocked.

“Korra?” She called out, making her way to the kitchen. “What are you—”

“THIS STUPID BOOK LIED TO ME!” Korra was fuming, standing over the stove, glaring at a piece of charred meat.

“Book?”

“This stupid book I grabbed while I was in the Fire Nation last month.” Korra pointed to it, laying open on the counter. “I did everything it told me to AND LOOK AT THIS!” She held up the charred meat with two fingers. “We can’t eat this!” 

“I’ve never seen you use a cookbook before.” Asami said, walking closer to read the actual recipe. 

“That’s because everything I’ve cook was stuff my mom drilled into me as a kid.” Korra answered, throwing her black meat chunk back in the pan. And then, in a smaller voice, “I thought you might want something besides Water Tribe food.” 

“What?”

“I only know Water Tribe dishes. And a few dishes Pema taught me. But I figured as someone who’s lived in Republic City, surrounded by all these different cultures, you might get sick of the same stuff every time.” Korra sighed, closing the book. Her anger was mostly gone now, but she was still upset she burned the meal. “And I guess it never hurts to try something new.”

Asami leaned over and kissed Korra on the cheek. “You’re sweet.” When Korra lifted an eyebrow, Asami continued. “Your cooking is already amazing. Way better than I’ve ever done. I enjoy eating whatever you cook.”

Korra glanced at the pan again. “Well, you can try to eat that, but I’d rather just run out for take-out at this point.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Asami followed her girlfriend out the door. 

“I’m still gonna try again.” Korra shot one more glance at the book. 

“Of course you are.” Asami slid her hand into Korra’s, smiling. “No simple recipe’s going to take the Avatar down.”


End file.
